King Lear x Godfather
by TLDonLear
Summary: "In jest, there is truth." ― William Shakespeare, King Lear "Never let anyone know what you are thinking." ― Mario Puzo, The Godfather


"Don Lear has been shot! Don Lear is dead!"that's what we could hear across the streets since now three days. One of the most powerful Irish mobs of Brooklyn was weakened by the announce of the shot of Afric Lear, aka the "Don" since now three days. The Irish are warmblooded people, so imagine the mouths of hundreds of bodyguards placed in front of the family home that were agitated as soon as a paparazzi sought to take any picture since now three days.

"But it's been three days!" yelled Lukas Macsi

"We can't let you go in" answered Mike Townlay one of the soldiers who were assigned to close supervision of the Don.

"Understand us, Lukas, we don't know too if the boss is still alive, but if..." murmured a young but bald man

"Shut up right now Rembrandt, you will never repeat such a thing, it brings bad luck! If you do Rembrandt I will paint your corpse with your own blood, jackass!"yelled another time Lukas Macsi

A tall man with blonds hair as yellow as gold passed his head and his left hand through the door. Everyone was silence for a moment.

"What a really funny joke Lukas! But could you let Rembrandt and Mike do their jobs please?"said calmly the mysterious man

"Yes but I need…"

"Yes, the Don is alive, go announced it to the others, but tell on Joe that he has to keep them active, we are not sure the House is safe, tell him also to go see his Don, and bring me Cordélia, Goneril and Regane, did you understood Lukas?"

Lukas was frozen in front of the white door. Suddenly he stammered "Y-Yes sir Cuneo", and on these words, Jacques entered back in the white room.

Oh Jacques yes! Did I talk you about Jacques Cuneo? He was the Advisor of the Don. In fact, he was a distant cousin of Rico Cuneo, one of the bosses of the Italian mob in Brooklyn. Jacques had been sent to the Lear family as a gift when he was born because he was a bastard, as a sign of fraternity between both family. Now, he reached the most important post for a non-Irish member: the Advisor, helped by the Don who paid his law studies. Beside all of that, at the top of his big, muscular body, Jacques had a square jaw, a smirking smile and long hair that had earned him the name "Goldilocks" which he hated by the way. He was always dressed in a beige and black suit, and strutted proudly wherever he went.

"Who painted the room in white?" asked in a loudly voice Don Lear

"It's not very difficult to guess, Rembrandt was boring and he wanted to add some purity to the room as he said. But if you want my point of view, it seems like a hospital" answered in a sarcastic way Goldilocks.

"This young boy is very kind and creative, you know that God is deciding everything here, and if he just raised me this morning, it's because he wants us to avenge against the traitor who shot me in the back." said the Don

Both were silence during a minute, but we could here around the room all the joy scream of the soldiers who were learning the news about the Don being alive.

"Listen to me Godfather, we don't really have any clues of who did it, but we're searching. It could be the MacShelby, the Granados or even little gangs such as the Orphans. I think that our enemies shot you because of the Granados' conflict with the dope monopoly."muttered Jacques

"And you think my son-in-law MacShelby would betray us because the Granados are their allies?" asked sharply the Don

"I think the Granados could asked them to choose a side, and this could justify the shot" said Jacques

"Nothing would ever justify the shot in the back of a don when he is in a store in the middle of the day. This is the act of news families who don't care about honor and respect."answered the Don

"We will see that in a moment Don, there is something more important actually. We need to talk about your succession with all the respect I have for you."told Jacques

"I understand perfectly, business is business, did you asked Joe to bring me my daughters?" wondered the Don

"Of course, if you want my advice here, I wont choose Cordelia because she doesn't have any husband right now. Take in mind that it's business and nothing personal here, even if we don't like each other her and me."said Jacques

"I will choose myself for this, thanks you Jacques. But yes, Cordelia hasn't any husband, it's a real problem, I need to think about it. Also, as you said, it's possible that Henry MacShelby the husband of Goneril is guilty of the shot. Régane will also soon be a Gloucester, and it could be good for the business if she unified the Gloucester-Lear, I totally trust Don Gloucester we are sharing a hate with the news outlaws who don't care about honor."

Suddenly three hands tapped at the door.


End file.
